The Safest Place
by Paint Pen
Summary: A boy who believes he is cursed saves a girl with many troubles from drowning. In return she takes him home. In order to stay safe he should go, but something is holding him back. Can these 2 lost souls find a safe haven in this dangerous world?
1. Chapter 1 He Meets Her

Ch.1 He Meets Her

* * *

><p><em>I decided to revamp this project, it seemed like a good idea and I felt it needed an ending, going to edit the existing chapters first though<em>.

* * *

><p>He knew what he did was wrong, but hunger drove him to do it anyway.<p>

The young boy flew full speed away from the corner grocery store, clinging to his back pack as tightly as possible. He never looked back and never stopped until he reached a dark narrow alley just a few blocks away. Sighing deeply, he let his guard drop and allowed a tingly sensation engulf his body. He was probably safe now, but just in case he pulled his red hoody's hood over his head. Now, it was time to return to his abode. The raven haired teen merged into a crowd of people, strolling on the bustling city sidewalks. If anyone had been following him he wouldn't be found now.

The sun was beginning to set in the west, and the heat of the day died with the cool of the night. Street lamps began to flicker into life one by one all across the multiple roads and avenues that weaved throughout the city. Neon flashing signs glowed brilliantly in contrast to their darkening background. The fifteen year old couldn't help but enjoy the cool breeze that once or twice sneaked through the city's thick smog. He traveled on foot until he reached his new home in the most run down and possibly the dangerous part of town. He had been living there for about a year now. The reason he now was living in such a dump? It was too painful to even think about.

He sighed at some old memories that had crept up on him from his past. How everything had been so simple and happy before! He quickly shook them off however and headed for the fire escape ladder on the side of a shabby and utterly abandoned apartment building. He climbed up the rusting old thing until he reached the slightly open window of an apartment on the second floor of the structure. Carefully, he pried it open and crawled in. This dirty, cobwebbed room had been his home sense the accident. The teen walked across the squeaky floorboards to an old mattress covered with a beat-up brownish-blue through and pillow. Then, turning on a lantern that sat patiently at the foot of the mattress, he unpacked his backpack. Inside was a chunk of ham, a loaf of bread, and a can of Texas beans.

Yum...dinner is served.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the city another teen was having troubles, though albeit of a much different kind. A young teen girl with choppy, shoulder length hair died an unnatural black trudged out of the Amity Heights apartment complex. She had had it, how could her parents do this to her again! They were always either running off to some far off European country on an extended 'business trip' or forcing her to attend some stupid high class party filled with preppy idiots.<p>

Her parents were supposed to have returned home from there recent trip to France tonight, but once again they had stood her up.

_"It doesn't matter"_, she thought to herself. "_If they were here they would have just made my life more miserable."_

The girl couldn't take being around there any longer so she decided to go to Amity Park's park. It was one of the only places in the city were vegetation thrived, and being surrounded by nature had a calming effect which she so desired.

"Should I flag down a cab for you miss?" asked the tall, stout, bold doorman on duty.

Without turning to look at him, she nodded.

* * *

><p>The teenage boy gazed down upon the earth. After devouring his 'supper', he felt wrestles and decided to venture out for a moonlit <em>stroll<em> in the park. The park to him seemed so tranquil and serene despite the chaos of city life that surrounded it on all sides, threatening to engulf what was left of its natural peacefulness in the overwhelming chaos of urban living. For a moment in the park however, he could forget his troubles, forget all the things he had done wrong and just feel a sense of freedom. He hated having to steal it felt so...well wrong. Also, technically he didn't have to be a thief if he really didn't want to, a friend that he had made, another teen his age named Tucker, had gotten him a part time job at a pizza place under the counter. The boy hadn't worked today though, so he did not have the chance to grab a few slices unnoticed by the boss. He couldn't use his money either. He wanted to save up that money to eventually rent a small apartment for himself. Who would want to have to sleep in that moldy old dump forever?

Of course he wouldn't have to worry about any of this had he not been cursed in that dreadful accident that seemed to have occurred just yesterday, though over a year had passed. The accident had changed him, one moment he was a normal human child then ZAP he was a freak of nature. Not dead not alive. Not human not a ghost. Even though he would always see what had happened to him to be over all a curse, there was a few upsides to his new found capabilities. One of these 'gifts' was the gift of flight. The teen could sore through the sky better and faster than any bird. When he was in the air, it was as if he was free from his burdens for a little while, and the quiet serenity of the open skies allowed him to think and gave him a sense of peace.

Eventually the boy found himself in the middle of the park. The Amity canal flowed through the heart of it. He stopped to admire the flowing rapped waters so browned with all sorts of pollutants. Then the teen boy noticed a girl. She was about his age and was dressed in a black top, checkered black and purple skirt and combat boots. She gave off a very Punk or perhaps Gothic aura. She lazily walked onto the footbridge that spanned over the small waterway. The girl's short choppy hair swayed gently in the cool summer breeze. As she stopped and leaned onto a railing, looking down at the rushing waters he could swear that her ivory skin was glowing in the moonlight.

The girl leaned further onto the bridge's railing, apparently something down below had caught her eye. Suddenly the railing gave way and with a loud splash the teen girl fell into the deep, fast moving water below.

* * *

><p>Once at the park, the young girl wandered around for a long time with no destination or route in mind, just enjoying the semi fresh air. Eventually she found her way to the Amity canal. It was a clear night, and she was able to somewhat see the full moon overhead reflect in its waters. There was something else reflecting in the water. A star? She leaned over more on the bridge's railing in order to get a better look, putting more of her weight on it, but as she did it gave way and without a moments notice she went tumbling down with a loud splash.<p>

The girl thrashed around, trying to figure out which way was up. By the time she had poked her head up and took in a deep breathe of air she had been swept far downstream from the bridge. She was immediately pulled down again by a current. The teen had to fight ferociously just to poke her head up enough to catch a few breathes before the current pulled her down again toward its depths.

"Help!" she managed to gasp before going under, even though she new no one was there.

The panicking teen attempted to bring herself back up to the surface, but could not this time. Her boot had gotten stuck somehow and was now holding her down to the canal's floor. She struggled to set her foot free, but to no avail. Lungs were burning for oxygen, she could not last much longer.

As she began to loose conscientiousness the outline of a boy dressed in black appeared before her and reached out a ghostly white hand...was that Death? Her world went black.

* * *

><p>There was the noise of someone talking, then a strange sound and flash of light. Her survival reflex to cough and gasp for air kicked in, and in a second the girl was on her side coughing out water.<p>

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You almost drowned." answered a boy.

"You saved me?" she asked in surprise turning to face him.

He looked about her age, fifteen. He was soaked to the bone just like she was(of course). He was wearing a bright red hoody that was unzipped, revealing his soaked white t-shirt underneath. He also had on pale blue jeans and red converse sneakers, that were worn from a long period of use. His raven black hair was dripping wet causing his bangs to sag over his face, and partially cover his baby blue eyes. His face was filled with concern but also relief at seeing her be alright.

"Yeah," he said with an awkward smile, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay now? Should I call for an ambulance or something?"

The girl shook her messy head. "Naw, I'm okay now, thanks."

"Here, let me help you up." he offered out his hand to her with a shy smile on his lips.

The girl however hit it away with the back of her hand sternly. "I can get up on my own." she muttered, pulling herself to her feet.

"Your welcome," said the other teen sarcastically.

The teen girl sighed, "Sorry, I don't like being babied."

"I wasn't babying you," he stated agitated, "You could have died back there and your still an awful mess. I was just trying to be nice!"

"Gee thanks," she wittingly remarks. The boy gives her an angry and hurt sighs, then smiles a bit embarrassed of her own reaction.

"I know, I am sorry about that. You just saved my life, I owe you one, thanks."

The girl smiled up at him, then added, "My names Sam, what's yours?"

"Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, this is me, B! :) I wanted to see how people liked my writing when I didn't have a beta reader. So please critic bc I probably do need it, or just tell me what you think. **

**Is this boring? **

**Funny?**

**Suspenseful?**

**Stupid?**

**A good idea badly written, or is it a bad idea written well?**

**Please tell me what ya'll think, thanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Her Home

**Ch. 2 Her Home**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again." Added the girl. "My names Sam, what's yours?"<p>

"Danny," he responded immediately. In his mind however he quickly regretted it. He should have lied and used a fake name.

"Well,_ Danny_, thank you for saving me. How can I thank you?" she asked sincerely

Danny smirked. "No need, happy to help. If your OK now I'll be going." The boy waved good bye as he turned to leave.

"I better head home too I'm soaked," noted Sam as she caught up with him. "Do you live far from here? My home isn't too far away so if you wanna go there to dry off a bit, that's fine."

"Sort of." he answered truthfully.

"How far?"

"A bus ride far." Danny sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he lived in an old run down apartment in the city slums, so he had to stay as vague as possible.

Sam stared a bit bewildered by the scrawny boy beside her. A moment ago he had seemed so sweet like a puppy, now he was as cold as ice.

Danny was about to make up some excuse and go the other way when he caught sight of two shadowy characters in the corner of his eye. He knew who they were too. Travis and Tanner Truman, they were to thugs who got kicks out of assaulting people. He couldn't leave this girl to deal with them right after what she had just gone through.

"Sure," he told her and moved a bit closer to her as they neared the two brothers who were standing under a lamp up ahead.

Travis was leaning against the lamppost, playing with his florescent yellow lighter to try and light the cigarette hanging from his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted t the pair of soaked teens coming toward them. A hilarious sight to him apparently, the cigarette fell as his mouth popped open laughing. His brother also spotted them and now both college aged men were braking out into laughter.

"Somebody has been busy." scoffed the shorter, skinnier one of the pair. "Did your boyfriend try to drown you in his love or the river miss?"

"Apparently the river," scoffed his tall bulky brother Tanner.

Danny moved in closer to Sam, in a defensive way. They both glared menacingly at the brothers. Travis noticed the boy's blue eyes flash green as a warning signal. With that Travis recognized the boy and let his tough act drop for a second, his beedy brown eyes widened for a split second in fear.

"Come on bro, they aren't worth our time." he said smoothly, nudging his bulky brother's thick shoulder with his elbow, and gave him a look.

Tanner scratched at his go-tee, confused, as he glanced down at his brother then at the familiar looking, soaked teen.

"Oh yeah, lets go," he agreed once realizing why the teen seemed familar. "These two washed up fish are too scrawny for my taste." And the two started in the opposite direction than the teens were walking.

"What jerks!" Sam huffed.

"Tell me about it." murmured Danny under his breathe.

The two walked for a little while in silence until Sam spoke again.

"Hey," she murmered quietly getting Danny's atention. "Thanks."

Her companion raised an eye brow, confused. "What for."

"You thought those guys would have done something bad to me if I was alone. I could have handled them though, I have taken a lot of self defense classes. I'll call a cab to ride in I guess. Don't worry, I can cover the tab, my wallet luckily stayed put in my skirt's pocket."

Danny blinked. "Your skirt has pockets?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, there is where I live," stated Sam to the cabby, pointing out the window at a fancy apartment complex. "Drop us off in front of it."<p>

Danny stared up in absolute aw as the their taxi pulled up to the tallest skyscraper in Amity Heights. This was The Diamond Complex. Only the richest people in the city could afford to lived here.

_This girl must be from a super rich family._

"Um, you sure this is the right place?" he asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"You have an apartment here!" he exclaimed still in aw.

"Actually my family rents a 3 floor apartment near the top," she corrected as the two damp teens popped out of the taxi. "It's not that great."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Miss Manson!" gasped the doorman. He was the same one from earlier and was quite surprised to see her return in such a state as she was in.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell into the water at the park. Can I go inside now I'm cold and so is my friend here." the young woman shrugged.

"Of course," the big man blushed, stepping aside for the two teens to walk through the revolving glass doors.

The two walked over to a wall were there was some elevators and pressed the button for one.

"This is my family's private elevator." she explained.

As the two boarded the elevator Danny couldn't help but ask Sam a question that was nagging at him.

"So what does your family need the three floors for?"

Sam sighed tiredly. "Well, my parents use the top of the three floors as their living/sleeping area and also for parties, meetings, stuff like that. The middle was originally where they slept, but my Uncle Tom and his kids live there now. My grandma lives on the last floor with me."

"That's awesome, so it's like you have your own house, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I sometmes wish we all lived in the same one though, my parents...never mind. I just met you, I'm sure you don't really want to hear about my family problems. My life isn't so fantastic," she shrugged.

"I'm sure your life is better than mine," Danny smiled.

Sam glared at him. "If you're thinking_ 'oh she's so rich she can have whatever she wants,_" Sam taunted him in a stupid low voice. Then switched back to her natural one, exclaiming, "Well, then your dead wrong. You can't _buy_ happiness."

Danny's eyes widened and his eyebrows creased in surprise.

"That's not what I meant Sam. I'm sorry if it sounded that way to you, but believe me I wasn't hinting at anything like that." he apologized sincerely.

The young woman sighed. "I'm sorry to. I guess I'm a bit on edge today." Then a smile returned to her purple lipstick covered lips as a thought entered her mind.

"So, what about you, what's your house like? You live with your parents?"

Danny frowned and soon lost himself in thought, he really couldn't answer that one.

Why hadn't he just stayed in the cab and gone back to his place? It was too dangerous to be here. Sure he hadn't done anything really bad, but he had (1) run away from home,(2) lives in an abandoned apartment as a squatter,(3) committed hundreds of minor robberies in the past year,(4) he is cursed and wanted dead for it. OK, those were pretty bad. If this girl, Sam, ever found out...suppose she ratted him out? Why was he even still here?

"Hey, are you still here?" Sam asked, annoyed at the fact that he had toned her out and gone into daydream land.

"Huh...yeah, I guess I still am."

"Good, cause we're getting out right...now." She exclaimed in unison with the elevator's sudden halt and the opening of its doors to revealing a very odd apartment.

"Welcome, to my humble abode." Sam teased when she noticed Danny's jaw drop.

All the walls were painted either dark purple or blood red, and adorned with abstract paintings. There were also tons of book shelves and potted plants everywhere. The floors were covered in black lanomium, or soft inch thick black and purple apartment was filled with dark colored furniture that had an antic feel to it. The sealing was the color or the night sky and on the whole stretch of the living/dining room's ceiling star clusters and constellations were painted.

In the living room there was a 72" flat screen in the wall along with all the latest game systems and a DVD player. Danny lets out a low whistle to vocalize his awe at the spectacle before him.

"If you haven't figured it out yet I'm a goth, so my taste in things is a little...dark."

"No kidding." Danny replied.

Taking him by the hand she lead him into one of the apartments four bedrooms. The one she lead him into had light violet colored walls.

"Why..." he began to ask but was stopped by Sam.

"See that door," Sam points to a door on one of the bedroom's walls. "that leads to a bathroom/shower if you want to take one, go ahead. There should be some towels in there you can use to dry off. leave your clothes on the bed and ill throw them the dryer for you." She answered, having guessed his question.

Danny nodded in consent.

"I'll go to my room and change now, see you in a little bit," and with that Sam left the room, closing the door behind her.

Danny shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. He might as well, after all he was a mess. When was the last time he took a decent shower?

When he had finished washing up he poked his head out of the bathroom door to make sure no one was in the bedroom. The coast was clear, and his clothes were folded neatly on the bed. Once again dressed, Danny found his way back to Sam's living room. There sitting in an motorized scooter next to Sam was a little old lady about sixty-something years old. Her thin, white, wispy hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a gray dress shirt that was exposed through the unbuttoned green cotton jacket she wore over it, and navy blue skirt that just barely went past her knees. She, at first glance, looked like any other harmless old lady there was something about her that said otherwise. There seemed to still be a radiant spark of life in her that shone through her wild, mischievous gray eyes.

"Hello?" the boy greeted wearily. He was unsure what to think of her.

The old woman wheeled herself over to the stranger and stared up at him. Studying him. She looked him up and down, as if taking a mental note about his hight and physical physique. His hair was dry and his bangs were semi-messily pushed to the right side of his face. She then began to stare with daggers into his bright baby blue eyes as if they were the window to his soul, which she could read like an open book.

"Danny, this is my grandma. Grandma this is my new friend Danny." Sam introduced them, after putting the book she had started to read down and had walked over to them.

"Hi." Greeted Danny again, this time with a bit more confidence.

In return Sam's grandma let out an excited yelp as she sped her motorized scooter straight toward the lad. Danny dived out of the way just in the nick of time, but Sam's grandma turned quickly, and seemingly pulled out a cane from know where, swinging it around violently. She chased the boy around the apartment, laughing hysterically at the panicking boy.

It was Sam who came to his rescue this time.

The teen girl pounced onto her grandmother's scooter and pulled out the over sized batteries. Making the rampaging machine and its owner to stop dead in their tracks.

Danny sighed in relief as he stopped running, realizing that he was no longer being chased.

"Thanks Sam."

"Ah bubeleh, why did you do that I was only having a little fun with him." the senior citizen wined.

"It's not nice to do that grandma, you scared him." her granddaughter reprimanded her.

"But that's the fun part, plus your cousins are asleep now. I need someone to scare."

Sam put her hands on her hips as though she was mad but smiled helplessly. She loved her grandma and her childish, violent antics. Plus, she had to admit it was funny to see Danny go as pale as a ghost when her grandma had begun attacking him.

"I need to go use the ladies room," announced the old woman randomly. "I'll be right back."

"I don't think your grandma likes me very much," Danny commented to Sam.

The young teen smirked. "Trust me, if she didn't like you you would have been seriously injured by now. She might not look it but that old lady is one tough cookie."

"Yeah I'll say," Danny agreed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habbit. "Does she always do that?"

"More or less," the women's granddaughter shrugged. "Hey, I'm hungry," Sam changed the subject, "What about you, Danny?"

The fifteen year old was going to say no and head home, but his stomach said otherwise. As though right on cue a loud, low rumbling came from inside the teenage boy.

"Yeah, a little." he sort of admitted.

"It's settled then, you'll eat here and spend the night with us," declared Sam's grandma as she returned to the room.

"That was fast."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. If you happened to reread Chapter 1 for some reason, you'll notice that I fixed the mistakes that people pointed out to me, So your reviews were not waisted. <strong>

**Questions:**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

****Does anyone think Sam is a bit OCC in this chapter? **  
><strong>

**What would be a good name for Sam's grandma?**

**Any suggestions on Sam's cousins which will be popping up soon?**

**I would really like your input on this b/c it helps to write a story when more than one head is thinking up ideas. **


	3. Their Dinner Summer Storm

**Chapter 3 Dinner and Death**

* * *

><p><strong>The hall of Reviewer Royalty!<strong>

**ThePurpleSuperCow**

**xsugarxblossomx**

**dxslover4eva**

**Thanks for the reviews! XD**

* * *

><p>The three new odd acquaintances sat around Sam's kitchen table with a plate of food before them. Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen's walls were painted white, the fridge and stove were black colored though, and the sink was a nice marble. After they had rummaged through the fridge the three of them agreed upon having left over spaghetti with sauce with a bean dip and nacho chips on the side. After reheating the food and setting the table, Danny watched absentmindedly as his hosts began to eat.<p>

"Come on and try it Danny, it tastes good." encouraged Sam noticing that the boy hadn't taken one bite yet.

The teen boy twisted a large mouthful of the stringy spaghetti around his fork and popped it into his mouth. Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly chewed the food.

"Don't you like it?" Sam asked, surprised at the boy's reaction to the taste.

"It's not that," he assured her. "It's just really different. What's in this stuff?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. I don't eat meat because I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian so instead of a meat sauce I used a mushroom sauce."

"Oh," Danny said, taking another fork full. "So you are like a hippy goth."

"Ha ha, funny."

"Your eating the spaghetti all wrong young man," randomly spouted out Sam's grandma. "Your suppose to suck it into your mouth like this..." The old woman then picked up the ends of a few strands of her spaghetti and stuck them in her mouth. She then commenced to slurping them up, sending some of the mushroom sauce flying in Sam's direction and landing on her face.

"Um, here." Danny mumbled as he reached over and offered Sam a napkin.

"Thanks," she mumbled back, wiping off the sauce.

The two Manson women and Danny continued eating in basic silence except for the occasional asking for someone to pass a plate, and silverware clinking together. Grandma Manson watched the handsome boy sitting beside her curiously. Danny could feel her gaze on him but tried to ignore it. He could no longer ignore her however, when she reached over and strongly gripped his upper arm.

"This boy you've found is very handsome bubeleh," complimented the grandmother. "He looks so scrawny but you can feel all the flesh he does got on under those clothes there is lean muscle. He reminds me of your grand-dad, God rest his soul, so kind and strong yet so mysterious."

Danny noticed as a small sad smile creased the old woman's face, probably a result of bitter sweet memories resurfacing about her past husband in her mind.

"Tell me young man, do you like my granddaughter Samantha?"

Danny blinked twice then blushed when he realized what she was asking him. "Not in the way your thinking ma'am. I just met her."

"What does that have to do with it?" she snapped. "David fell head over heals in love with me at first sight. I'm sure you did too!"

"With you?!" Danny asked in shock, cowering away.

"No you goof, with Sammy!"

"Grandma!" scolded Sam, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment. "Leave poor Danny alone!"

"Fine." she pouted, releasing the young man's arm.

Danny rubbed the part of his arm which the elderly lady had grabbed. Glancing at Sam he gave her a thankful/ embarrassed look. Sam returned it with an apologetic smile.

Now, fully embarrassed the two teens dared not breathe one word and ate their fill in utter silence as Sam's grandma babbled about her many romantic relationships from her younger years. Which, did not help.

"Well, I'm full." Danny finally broke the silence and stood up. "Thanks for the meal, I should be going ho..." He was interrupted by a loud rumble that traveled through the sky outside. He and Sam jumped and hurried over to the living room. Through the giant window which took up most of the outer wall, overlooking the city below they could see that the once clear sky had been covered in dark eerie thunder clouds. Fast moving droplets of water rigorously fell suddenly from the heavens onto the city below. Lightning flashed, lighting the sky for a split second, thunder roared again...and again...and again.

"You can't walk home in that!" stated Sam, gestured to the storm outside with her hands.

Danny shrugged. "I can if I have to."

"No way, you're staying here tonight." ordered Sam's grandmother. She had rode in on her scooter not long after the kids.

Danny shrugged again helplessly. "Whatever."

The old lady smiled triumphantly, taking that as a yes.

"Do you need to call your parents and tell them where you are?" asked Sam. "You can use my phone."

Danny just razed a hand gesturing her to stop speaking and shook his head no with a seemingly amused grin on his face.

"No. My parents are...away out of town with my sister Jazz at some...convention." he lied off the top of his head.

"Oh, OK then." Sam said, curiously. "Well, you can sleep in the room that you changed in earlier. That is the guest bedroom anyway."

"OK, thank you."

The woman sitting on the motorized scooter yawned, stretching her arms dramatically over her head. "Well I'm going to go hit the hay kids. You should do the same." she yawned. "Babelah, you sure the young man should sleep in _that_ room? What about _yours_?"

"GRANDMA!" cried Sam her face turning bright red.

Danny blushed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the thought entered his mind. Without warning his curse activated, turning his pants invisible/intangible for but a moment, allowing them to fall around his ankles revealing his briefs.

"Boy I was only kidding! Get your pants on, plus I'm still here!" Scolded the elderly Manson.

Danny turned bright red, and quickly pulled his pants up. "I..I'm NOT! I didn't, I mean...STUPID PANTS!" he stammered, as he fumbled about with his pants.

"They fell on there own. I didn't do it on purpose I SWEAR!"

"_Riiiight_," sung Sam bewildered by it all.

"Don't worry bubeleh," reassured her grandmother. "Considering how he is acting and what _kind_ of underwear he's wearing, I doubt that he's lying when he says it was an accident."

Sam smiled at her. "I guess you're right." Then to Danny added, "Please keep your pants _on_ from now on though."

"I'll be going now," sighed the grandmother, as she turned her scooter around toward her own room. "Good night kids." she waved as her door closed behind her, leaving the two teens alone.

"S-sorry about that." the boy apologized again.

"It's OK." reassured Sam. "It was an accident, right?"

Danny nodded, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Suggested Sam. "I'm not tired enough to go to sleep yet."

Danny nodded again and the two raven haired kids flopped down onto the soft couch. They decided to watch a comedy, and soon the two were engulfed inside the movie's funny fantasy world.

"Hey Danny," Sam asked randomly during the middle of the movie. "Why didn't you go with your family to that convention thing you mentioned earlier?"

I uh, thought it would be boring. Plus, I wanted some me time, if you get what I mean." The boy halfheartedly lied.

"I get what you mean." Sam nodded. "Sometimes family can become a bit...too much to handle."

"You have no idea." the boy sadly smiled.

"The reason I was in the park today," Sam began to confess, "was because I was pissed off at my parents for lying and at my uncle for not understanding."

"What did they lie about?" Danny asked truly interested.

"They said they were coming home, obviously they didn't." she huffed grimly. "It doesn't really matter though. They would only make my life miserable if they were here...Dress me up and parade me around like some dumb lifeless doll...I'm only a toy to them. They don't accept me for who I am, those bastards... Ugh, why did I just tell that to you?" she scolded herself, doing a face palm.

Danny frowned thoughtfully, resting his chin gently on his interlocked hands and not paying attention to the last part of Sam's rant. He was thinking of his own parents and his own situation.

"Mine wouldn't accept me for me either, if they knew my secret, who I really am." he whispered. His voice was heavy with forsaken grief and undeniable gilt. He should not have said it, but he had.

Sam paused the movie on the TV with her remote. The jokes no longer fit their moods.

"Danny, what is your secret?" Sam asked. "I can't tell your folks because I don't even know them."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise as he turned his attention to Sam. Then sat up and laughed at her.

"Sorry Sam," he smiled warmly. "But then it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

"Come on, tell me!" she demanded.

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No Sam."

"Your the one who brought it up so tell me!"

"N.O."

"Come on I told you something about me, now tell me something about you!"

Danny sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you something." he agreed then rested one of his index fingers thoughtfully on his chin as he figured out what to say.

" My favorite color is red, and my favorite dessert is anything that has milk chocolate in it."

Sam shrugged, in true defeat. "You win, don't tell me." Suddenly a loud yawn escaped the girls delicate lips and she rubbed her eyes. "I feel sleepy," stated she, while standing up. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, it's way past midnight."

Danny looked out the window as another flash of lightning flashed, yawning in agreement.

"Good night," she mumbled to him as she slipped over to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Night," he called back then headed off towards his own.

Danny snuggled under the light, soft covers of the bed. He had been sleeping on broken springs for so long that he had forgotten what a real bed felt like. This bed was way more comfortable than that old thing could ever be with its memory foam and down comforter. The sleepy boy found himself quickly falling into a deep, restful slumber despite the still raging storm outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you have enjoyed this thus far. HAHA I said <strong>_thus!_** lol. Any who... As usual I would love to here what ya'll think. Reviews feed a writer's hungry soul...**

**Questions 4 ya:**

**For Danny's job, he is either going to work in the Nasty Burger or a Pizza Parlor. Which would you prefer? Either one will work for me.**

**What do you think of the characters so far?**

**Which is your favorite?**

**SHOUT OUT! **

**Thanks ThePurpleSuperCow for actually answering my questions. If it's cool with you I'm going to use the name you suggested for Sam's grandma. It suits her perfectly. I don't know when exactly in the story it will pop up, but it will! Cool name btw.**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Cousins

**Chapter 4 Her Cousins**

* * *

><p><strong>RANDOM DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**I do not own DP, though I sure do wish I did. Maybe I can steal it... Any way I don't own DP, but I do own this AU plot line and all OC characters thus far. Ha! I said thus again. lol :)**

* * *

><p>It was now morning and the raven haired boy was still sleeping when he was rudely awakened by something quite heavy being dropped onto his abdominal region.<p>

"YOU BASTARD!" screeched a child that was sitting on his stomach, as he held up a _very_ real looking gun in between Danny's eyes.

"Aah!" he shouted in fear, trying to move his arms up in self defense, but found that they wouldn't budge.

"What the.." he freaked out, glancing at one arm and then the other, both had been handcuffed to the bed posts.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." greeted the younger, red headed boy with a grim smirk, positioning his index finger onto the guns trigger.

"Now, prepare to go to your afterlife."

Danny shut his eyes tightly as the younger boy on top of him pulled the trigger. Fast flowing, ice cold water stung his face, and traveled up the teen's nose. When the water stopped, Danny tried to sit up, coughing out the inhaled liquids.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Interrogated the lad.

Danny only coughed and wheezed in reply.

"Answer me!" the red head cried, shooting Danny in the face again with his water pistol. Danny turned his head away so that the water only hit his temple this time around.

"Hey, quit it!" the wet teen spat, squirming.

"Tommy, what are you doing to that fella?" asked a sweet young voice from the doorway. Both boys on the bed looked in the direction from which the voice had come. A very cute child in a white t-shirt and black shorts was standing there. The child had dirty blonde hair that went just past the ears, and big bright clear blue eyes that could rival Danny's own.

"Who is he?" The child asked while walking up to them.

"THAT, is what I'm trying to figure out Chrissy you sissy!" barked the red head, still squirting his water gun.

The blue eyed child frowned. "I'm going to go wake up Sam." With that the other child ran out of the room toward Sam's.

The cat eyed boy on top of Danny simply shrugged and continued to squirt his captive.

"What is your name!"

"I'm not telling you kid." Danny protested in defiance, still struggling to keep the water off his face.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the blue eyed child returned holding hands with a fully dressed, cranky Samantha, and a younger boy in blue overalls.

"TOMMY!" shouted Sam, causing the little boy to stop and turn to face her.

"Sammy, I found this dangerous intruder sleeping here. I caught him and am now enter-interror...introgate..."

"Interrogating," corrected Danny dryly.

"What the bad guy said," agreed Tommy. "I interrogating him to figure out why he's here."

Sam rolled her eyes with a hint of mirth in them as she walked over to them and lifted the boy off of Danny.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed in relief as the heavy weight was lifted off of him. "What's up with that kid! Who is he? And set me free will ya?" he asked all at once.

"Sam," asked the younger boy, "how did this guy get here? Who is he?"

"I brought him here." Sam told the surprised red head, ignoring Danny for the moment to answer one of the younger boy's question.

"Why you bring a stranger into our home Sam. Don't you know strangers are dangerous?"

"He isn't dangerous Tommy, and he's no stranger either. He is my new friend Danny."

The young boy looked from the disapproving teen girl to the wet boy he had been sitting on and scowled at him.

"I didn't know him, so he was a stranger. Plus, he looks stupid. I don't like him Sam you shouldn't be his friend."

Sam frowned. "I don't tell you who you should and who you shouldn't be friends with, so don't do that to me. Now, give me the keys. " Sam ordered Tommy, extending her hand in order for him to place the item there.

Tommy reached into his short's pocket and pulled out two small silver keys, placing them in the palm of her hand reluctantly. The teenage girl knelt down next to Danny's bedpost and worked on unlocking the nearest pair of handcuffs, then moved to the other. Once free Danny sat up and rubbed his wrists. Smiling, Danny began to thank Sam for her help, but was interrupted by another cool splash of water on his face.

Sam frowned again and snatched the water gun from Tommy's grasp.

"Hey!" he protested reaching up for his toy. "That's mine!"

The older, dirty blonde child pointed at him and laughed.

"Shut up Chrissy!" he defended himself. "And wipe that smug look off your face Robbie!" He ordered the littlest of the three children. The small boy looked up at Tommy with big brown innocent puppy-dog eyes. Sense he and Sam had entered the scene, he had been watching from the doorway everything that was happening with a quietly amused expression.

"Grrrrrr." Tommy growled angrily as he stomped out of the room. "Everyone is against me!"

"Well, that was weird." grumbled Danny.

"Sorry about that." Sam apologized for the boy. "That was my cousin Tommy. He's very...eccentric." She explained.

"Must run in the family." Danny mumbled under his breathe, still rubbing his sore wrists. "If the little girl over there hadn't found me, I would probably still be his captive." he added a bit louder so Sam could here, gesturing to the dirty blonde, who immediately pouted.

"_Samantha_," the child wined in a high pitch tone, clasping one of her wrists then pulling at her. Pools of tears began to form in his already watery eyes. "Tell him I'm not a girl, _please_."

"You Aren't!" the raven haired teen guffawed.

"No." the boy answered himself, wiping away some tears. "I'm a _boy_. My names Christopher Ceder, and I'm eleven years old."

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked to Sam for confirmation. Sam nodded.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized to the lad. "Who is the little one next to you?"

He indicated toward the small boy with short spiky chocolate coloured hair and big brown eyes.

"That's my little brother Robert, but we all call him Robbie. He's five." answered Robbie's brother for him.

"What are you guys doing in my part of the apartment anyway?" asked Sam.

"We come down wif grandma." answered Robbie. "She makin' breakfast in kitchen for us because papa had to leave early."

Sam and Danny both glanced at each other then hurried out of his bedroom and off toward Sam's kitchen. Inside, the little old Manson was flipping pancakes and cooking bacon with the help of Tim, who had come running to her after leaving Danny's bedroom.

"Good morning you two love-birds, did you _sleep_ well last night." she greeted the two teens as they entered the kitchen. "I see you have managed to get wet again handsome." she smiled to Danny.

"Grandma, we are NOT love-birds! And stop hitting on Danny it's just plain weird." her granddaughter scolded. "And is that meat!" Sam exclaimed horrified.

"It's that yucky fake stuff you got, cuz." answered Tommy on his grandmother's behalf. "I wanted _real_ bacon, but you no eat meat,so grandma said no.'

"You teenagers are no fun, are they Tomcat?" she asked the boy.

Tommy shook his head sadly. "No grandma."

The two teens just sighed. Sam and her cousins helped to prepare breakfast. While Danny went and wrung out his shirt, then he returned and helped out as well. Soon, all six of them were sitting around Sam's table enjoying a breakfast of pancakes, tofu bacon, cold cereal, tea, and orange juice. Suddenly Danny gasped as he caught sight of the time on a wall clock.

"Oh no," he exclaimed standing to his feet. "I have to go, I'll be late for work!"

"You have a job?" questioned a surprised Sam.

"Summer job, needed the money." he threw over his shoulder as he rushed to his bedroom and grabbed his sneakers.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go!" declared the boy, rushing to the elevator.

"Here, let Samantha escort you out, it's the polite thing to do." Suggest Sam's grandma, nudging her granddaughter's shoulder.

Sam rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Putting on a pair of combat boots, she went into the elevator with her new friend. Danny pushed the button labelled L for lobby.

"Sense when did she care about being polite?"Danny asked. Sam shrugged.

"By the way," he began to ask as the elevator began to lower them back toward the ground. "How did your cousin get real handcuffs."

"Uncle Thomas is a cop, an inspector I think. He's not home very often so he gives his sons all sorts of weird gadgets in hopes that they will be too busy playing to miss him much."

_Great_, Danny groaned internally.

"That never works." Danny noted.

"I know," Sam sighed. "He uses grandma and I as some sort of free baby sitting service."

The rest of the elevator ride was ridden in silence. As the elevator doors opened Danny waved goodbye to the goth girl and began to hustle away, but was stopped by her grasp on one of his hands. Danny turned to her questioningly, unsure of what she wanted.

"Sam?"

"Danny, thanks again for saving me. It's been fun. Come and visit again ok?" she asked, unsure herself why the idea of this stranger leaving hurt her.

Danny just shrugged. "Yeah, maybe someday." he guessed with a soft smile.

"Promise?"

"Sure, why not?" he smiled wider. He knew that that was probably a lie he had just told her, but then why did it feel like he was telling the truth?

"Good-bye Sam." he whispered, getting his hand out of her grip he hurried on his way.

Sam was about to return to her apartment, but something in her told her not to. She stopped and turned toward the revolving doors, the skinny dark haired boy had just run through. He was wearing his white t-shirt and jeans. Wait, where was his red hoody? Sam ran through the doors after him. She could see him jogging through the city crowds toward his destination. Sam followed calling out to him.

"Danny, Danny wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello loyal readers! Thanks for sticking with me so far. Wow, I can hardly believe we're already four chapters in! This is crazy amazing! Plus, all those reviews...they fill my soul, but don't worry there is room for more. lol! :) <strong>

**I based Sam's cousins off of my own little brother/ boy cousins. **

**Question time!**

**Can any of you see one of your siblings/cousins doing what Tom did to someone?**

**Do you like or dislike Tom? Why?**

**PS If you like this story, I suggest you go read the other DP fic I'm writing Danny Phantom Planet.**


	5. Chapter 5 Their Stores

**Their Stores**

* * *

><p>Man, was he fast!<p>

After running out of the apartment complex's doors Sam had to sprint nearly at full speed to stay in pace with Danny's 'jog' down to the nearest bus stop. She had boarded the bus carefully, so as not to attract attention to herself and sat where he couldn't see her. They rode on the bus till they reached the more suburban part of Amity Park. Sam held her breathe as the raven haired boy unwittingly passed her by as he headed toward the buses open door. The moment the boy hopped off, the Gothic girl quickly followed him to his unknown destination, once again having to sprint in order to somewhat keep up.

At last it appeared that Danny had reached his destination, when the scrawny boy zoomed into a pizza parlor. Sam paused outside of the joint, catching her breathe and examining the place. The smell of cheesy oily pizza leaked out its glass door. It was painted a cherry red. And on it's black , pointed roof was a neon sign with a fat happy Italian chief , eating a slice of pizza. Below the cook was the places name spelled out in neon letters – Plus Pizza. Overall there was nothing really special or unique about it.

Having regained her breathe, Sam began to think more clearly. Really, what had she been thinking when she had ran after him? She had just followed someone she had just met all the way across town, just to tell him he forgot his jacket. Was she his stalker now or something?

_I'm just going to leave and, oh I don't know go window shopping while I'm here. _Decided Sam as she thought to herself about what to do and recalled that there were some cool antique stores near where she was. _I'll come by a bit later ... to try the pizza if I'm hungry. _

* * *

><p>Danny zoomed into Plus Pizza only to find himself trapped in the tight embrace of a dark shinned boy his age. He had on green cargo shorts, a long sleeved yellow shirt, glasses, the red vest and black waiters apron, and a red barrette.<p>

"Hey, what up man." the African American teenager smiled, releasing Danny from his abrupt bear hug. "You know your fifteen minutes late right?"

"Yeah," Danny shrugged. "Does _he_ know?"

The other employee shook his head. "Nah, you know how he is in the morning. He couldn't tell the difference between one of us and a wet mop!"

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, you're right Tucker besides, nobody eats pizza this early in the morning anyway so it doesn't even matter." The blue eyed teen added waving his hand about to indicate the near emptiness of the joint, except for Mr. Riverez, and two families with little kids who were restlessly awaiting there order to be filled. Mr. Riverez and the owner had a lot of history together. Apparently the two had made some sort of bet about a month ago, and the boss lost. Now, Mr. Riverez was able to order four large pizza dishes a day and as much soda as he wanted till summer was over for free. He would have two dishes of the pizza for himself in the morning, and then two in the evening. Despite for the Hispanic man's freakishly large apatite however, he was extremely skinny, almost anorexic like. The two boys couldn't help but wonder how someone like him could eat so much!

"What am I chopped liver!" called the Hispanic man in a hoarse voice.

The two boys just smiled and chuckled to one another, only stopping when a tall African American man with a mustache similar to the one on the happy fat chief on the sign outside, carrying two large plates of pizza.

"Oy, Dan-boy good morning, if one is possible." he yawned in his deep Italian accent.

"Good morning to you Mr. Plus." Danny smiled.

"All right enough pleasantries, get into uniform and get to work." his boss ordered.

Danny nodded and hurried over to the kitchen's closet where he had left it hanging. Then, Mr. Plus turned to Tucker and shoved the two plates into the fifteen year old teen's hands.

"Go give these to tables five and six." he explained as he turned around and headed back toward the kitchen. "Oh, and I'm going to catch some missed shut eye, so wake me up only if you need me." he added with a yawn and through a wave good-bye over his shoulder as he lazily trudged into his kitchen 'sanctuary'.

Danny couldn't help but snicker as he watched his thirty-four year old boss curl up in a ball in the corner of the kitchen and instantly doze off. Sense he had started working here six months ago he had found the man very odd, both in his personality and background. According to Tucker, Mr. Leo Plus was the result of a love affair between Tucker's aunt and some Italian artist when she went to Italy for college. Supposedly, she had stayed there with her son hoping to one day be reunited with her lover. She gave up eventually, and returned to America when Mr. Plus had turned seventeen.

The odd man shifted in his cubby hole and glared at his young employee.

"Hey, aren't I paying you to do my work for me?" he yawned.

"Uuuh...no." Danny mumbled. "You're paying me to goof off."

Mr. Plus shrugged, "Oh, OK then. Good night."

* * *

><p>After leaving Plus Pizza Sam wandered around, looking into all the little shops windows in hopes of finding something interesting. She figured she could come back to the shop later to tell Danny about his jacket. As she rounded a corner Sam found herself standing in front of what seemed to be an antique store. Intrigued she wandered inside. a small bell attached to the heavy wooden door rang as she swung the thing open. At the cash register was a petite woman at least in her mid-fifties. The graying woman nodded in the teen's direction with a smile similar to her grandmothers, loving but mischievous.<p>

"Hello, may I help you with anything?" She inquired the young girl.

"Sam smiled back. "No, I'm just looking thanks."

The elderly woman nodded understandingly and went back to whatever she had been doing behind the register.

Sam immediately liked the little shop from the moment she stepped inside. The place smelt of dust and old used things that were filled with unspoken memories and secrets. The lighting was poor and obviously no one had cleaned the place for a while because everything seemed to have a light coat of dust and there were cob webs here and there high up in the corners. Yep, defiantly a good shop for a Goth.

There were all sorts of little gizmos and babbles there from yest-er-years, maybe even out dating her grandmother. What she liked the most though was the few rows of book shelves she had found in the back. They were all apparently at least ten years old or older she figured by the condition the books were all in. This however made them all the more interesting to the young Gothic teen. Who soon found herself leisurely rummaging through the precious artifacts. Sam did not notice when the little bell on the door rang and a strange woman came into the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took me FOREVER to write the next chapter. Right after school ended I ended up going to Church twice a day every day to listen to this evangelist guy named Jonathon Shuttlesworth. I suggest you look him up on FB. He was really cool,(yes I do think preachers are cool. I'm a christian nerd what can I say?) totally filled with the power of God! The thing was was that sense we had to drive like forty-five minutes one way to get to where he was we ended up spending the rest of our time wandering around the nearby townmall i.e. away from my computer. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

**Question time question time hit the review button and answer them inside!**

**Guess who the strange woman is!**

**What would you like to see happen in this story n general, or something specific? That works too.**

**I've been having some trouble with exactly where this is all headed so any and all suggestions would be helpful.**


	6. Chapter 6 His Distrust She is Suspected

**His Distrust. She is Suspected.**

* * *

><p>Sam, had found herself leisurely rummaging through the precious artifacts, did not notice when the little bell signaling the opening and closing of the door rang. When Sam brought up the three books she had found to the cash register she was utterly surprised by what her eyes saw. Leaning onto the cashier's desk was an average height woman with red hair cut in a bob, she was wearing a tight, blue and black hazmat jumpsuit with a black utility belt around her waist. The woman looked to be somewhere in her forties and was chatting up a storm with the elderly cashier.<p>

"...and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically when it blew up in his face!" Sam overheard the odd lady say as she put the three novels down on the desk.

"I'd like to purchase these please." Sam said after the two older women were finished laughing at whatever the red head had been speaking of.

The woman in the jumpsuit glanced down at the three books then giggled excitedly as she picked up one of them.

"The Supernatural 19th Century," The woman read aloud, she then looked down to see that one of the other two was also about ghosts, the third was about Samurai."

"Do you like ghosts?"asked the woman, enthusiastically.

Sam nodded her head cautiously. Who was this woman?

"Yeah, I don't know if I _believe_ in ghosts or not, but I like the idea of them in stories," she answered

"Oh," guffawed the stranger. "But they do! Believe me though sweetie it would be better if they didn't. Ghost's are blood thirsty, heartless monsters."

"Right." Sam singsonged in a dry sarcastic style, but forced a smile to calm her own uneasiness.

The woman just shrugged and smiled warmly back at the teenage girl.

"Trust me sweetie of all people she would know what's what when it comes to ghosts," the elderly cashier lady smirked, pointing at the red head with her thumb. "After all she is a ghost hunter."

"Your a ghost hunter?" Sam questioned. "That would explain the get up."

The woman happily nodded her head yes.

"Both my husband and I are. My name is Maddie Fenton by the way," she added as she extended out here hand. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Sam," Sam told her, clasping the woman's hand in a friendly hand shake. "My name's Sam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you _Sam_."

After the introductions were done, Sam and Maddie chatted cordially while the elderly woman rang up Sam's purchases. Before Sam had left the store however, Mrs. Fenton handed the girl a business card with her number and address on it.

"_Here take this, if you ever see a ghost just give us a call." _the odd woman suggested.

Despite Sam's better judgment she took the card and put it into her wallet before shoving the thing into her fuzzy octopus backpack and leaving.

"What a nice girl." sighed Mrs. Fenton after the door had closed behind the teen. "She looked about my son's age."

* * *

><p>Danny gasped as he saw the figure of a girl dressed in black come through the open door. What was Sam doing here? Quietly, the girl took a seat in a booth near a window and silently watched the busy street outside.<p>

"Hey Danny," called Tucker from the other side of the room, he was busy cleaning up a spill that a three year old had caused. "Could you handle that for me?" he asked, indicating the girl near the window.

Danny was about to protest, but changed his mind and sighed in defeat.

"Might as well find out what she wants." Danny grumbled as he shuffled towards her. All his fears and frustrations swelled up inside of him. What if she was working for _them_? What if she knew his secret? What would he do? No, she couldn't be. He was just being paranoid. It must have been a coincidence.

"What do you want?" Danny asked in a rougher voice than he had intended.

Surprised, and jolted out of her thoughts Sam spun her head around to see Danny standing before her in his uniform. He was clearly uncomfortable with her being here.

"Oh, hi Danny, I didn't know that you worked here," she lied halfheartedly. "Can I have a diet soda and five slices of plain pizza please."

"_Yeaah_ okay," he hummed. "There is gonna be a bit of a wait. Aren't you a vegetarian though? Doesn't that mean you don't eat anything from animals?"

Sam shook her head, "That is a vegan. Vegetarians eat milk and egg products," she answered, a bit peeved. She hated it when people messed that up.

Danny sighed. "I'll be back with your drink in a minute miss then."

Eying the girl suspiciously, Danny turned back toward the kitchen and walked off, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, Danny wait I..." Sam started, but Danny had already ducked back into the kitchen._ 'You forgot your hoody at my place.'_

Sam began to panic as she realized how much of a stacker she must seem like to him right now, but she quickly pulled herself together. The wait for her food lasted twenty minutes as the unseen ovens in the back of the building leaked out the aroma of the food it was preparing into the small dining area. Sam watched the world outside of the window bustle by. There were men in suits caring briefcases hustling up and down the avenue. Parents with their children out for the day were shopping, carrying varying sizes of parcels. A few it seemed were out for a walk with their dog, no doubt headed for the park. When Danny finally arrived with her food, she was ravished with the sensation of hunger. The sent of the melted cheese and sweet tomato sauce on the soft white crust was enough to make her mouth salivate. Picking up a piece, she rammed the end into her mouth and chew veraciously.

"This is great Danny! Did you cook it?"

Danny shook his head, it had been his boss Mr. Plus who had created that fast food masterpiece. Wanting some company, Sam invited the other teen to sit and have some of the pizza with her, if he could spare a moment. Looking around at the nearly-empty restaurant Danny figured he could spare a few minutes for a break with his new acquaintance, and sat down opposite of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one was so short! I've been super lazy lately so I have no excuses lol. Oooooowwww Sam's in trouble! Danny is so weary of EVERYTHING! He needs to loosen up, or maybe he does have a reason to worry?<strong>

**Reviewer Royalty:**

**ThePurpleSuperCow**

**xsugarxblossomx**

**dxslover4eva**

**RainingSkittles**

**phantomgrl**

**Kilimanjaren**

**nycorrall**

**CashAsh13**

**Twikadevra**

**Thank you all so much for your reviewz!:3 Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited me too! **

**Don't worry I know where this story is headed now. Just got a bit confused for a second there. However, I am still interested in hearing your ideas on stuff. Things will begin to pick up soon, I hope.**

**R&R Please! It feeds my writing soul.**


End file.
